


A Period Piece (Dean Version)

by DreamerAlly21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Embarrassed Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Mild Angst, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Getting your period unexpectedly and your boyfriend- Dean- freaks out at first, but then assures you there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.





	A Period Piece (Dean Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a wonderful friend! You know who you are! Get well soon :)

“Home sweet home.” Dean sighs tiredly as he turns off the Imapla’s engine, his black car contrasting the Bunker’s fluorescent lights in its garage.

I couldn’t agree more. It felt good to be back in the comfort and safety of our Bunker in Kansas than a small motel the next state over like we have been for the past few days. The hunting world has been mostly quiet lately, but this recent case left us exhausted.  
I rub my eyes, wondering at the same time if the dull ache in my back is from sitting too long. 

“I need a beer.” Dean says after a few seconds of silence, opening his door in the process.  
“Yeah, uh, i think i’m gonna head to the library for a while.” Sam answers, following his brother’s actions in perfect sync.  
“Really, Sam? Research? You know, we are allowed to rest once in a while. Like normal people.”  
“I just want to be prepared for anything.”  
“Whatever. What about you, Y/N?” Dean asks me after Sam had grabbed his duffel from the trunk and walked off.  
“Beer sounds great, actually.” 

Dean and i stroll side by side to the room with a big couch, two recliners, new tv, and handmade bar.  
I lean back into the couch, taking off my boots, and putting my feet on the table in front of me.  
I feel Dean’s arm casually wrap around my waist as he sits down, drawing me closer to his warm body, while handing me my open beer in his other hand.  
“Here’s to living.” He smirks as we tap our bottles together in celebration.

After a few minutes of drinking and enjoying each other’s company, i realize i’m not as comfortable as i usually am during these moments. I shift in Dean’s hold twice before sitting up.  
“You ok, babe?” He asks, probably noticing the unease on my face i’m trying to hide.  
“Yeah... I’ll be right back.” I rise from my seat to go to the bathroom, wondering if what i’m feeling down there is what i think it is.

“Y/N! Why is there blood from under your pants?” 

Crap.

“Dean-“ I begin.  
“Did that freaky son of a bitch hurt you?”  
Dean quickly stands up, voicing the complex blend of emotions of concern, anger, and confusion that are battling on his face.  
“The Rugaru didn’t do anything. I’m fine. I-“  
“Fine? We didn’t get a scratch on us, which is a miracle. Now you’re bleedin’, which is bad enough, but you’re bleedin’ where...” He looks away with his jaw tense before continuing.  
“Cas! Get your ass in here!!”

The sound of wings signals the immediate arrival of our Angel friend. I wish i could disappear just as quickly right now.

“Hello, Dean. Hello, Y/N.  
“Heal her! Now!” Dean commands almost worriedly.  
It’s just my luck that Sam decides to walk in too.  
“Hey. I heard yellin’. What’s going on?”  
I only have time to open my mouth, feeling my blushed face grow warmer, before Dean cuts in again.  
“Y/N’s bleedin’ and won’t tell me what’s goin’ on!”  
“I sense it’s Menstruation.” Cas states simply, as if it wasn’t embarassing at all.  
“I can’t heal this, Dean. It’s a natural process for all women.”  
“Mens straight what?”  
“It means i’m on my period!!” I yell above rising tension. Eyes blurry with tears, i run out of the room, Sam quickly stepping out of the way.

I keep running until i bump into Dean and my bedroom’s half-closed door. I push it open with my shoulder before quickly grabbing cleaner, more comfortable clothes and underwear, i head toward the joining bathroom, desperate to wash my shame away.  
I set the clothes on the sink before looking for my pads. I look three different times before i realize i’m not overlooking things.  
There are none left. 

I sit on the closed toilet seat and the tears finally roll down my heated cheeks.  
_How could this happen? I always check that i have enough_.  
My shuddering breaths are the only noises i hear in the small space until a careful knock breaks through the sound.

“Y/N? Sweetheart, you all right?”

Dean’s voice is now completely different from a couple of minutes ago.  
Instead of the loud, over-protective boyfriend that i love, he’s now gentle. Soft. A voice that- despite the wooden barrier- is used during intimate moments shared only between us. The boyfriend i adore. 

“C’mon, baby, i hear you cryin’ in there... Can i come in?”

Without even thinking, i choke out a yes, hiding my face in my hands while doing so.  
I hear the door open and close slowly, Dean’s boots taking short, close steps on the tile before stopping and i hear something shift in front of me. I blink through new tears that are trying to fall, seeing Dean has crouched down to my height and gently, with an added squeeze, taken my hands into his warm ones. 

Dean must know i want to hide, because he doesn’t let go. I squeeze my eyes shut instead when i see a glimpse of the growing blood stain in front of my pants.  
“So your period snuck up on you, huh? Guess i should’ve thought of that before flyin’ off the handle.” He admits regretfully.  
“I’m sorry.” I shake my head. “It’s not usually this bad. I-I know it’s disgusting.”

“Y/N, sweetheart. Listen to me. And i mean listen to me good, ok? The blood from this doesn’t scare me. It ain’t even gross. We are always getting hurt in this life and see more blood than a doctor.”  
Dean wipes his thumb across my stained cheek and my eyes blink open. His mouth is in a frown, but his green eyes are bright, close to tears he’s trying to not let fall, showing all the care and love he has.  
“I was just so afraid you got hurt in the worst way possible that i didn’t stop to think of any other option. I’m sorry.” He murmurs.  
“I forgive you.” A small smile spreads on my lips when his meet mine in a kiss. 

“I just want to take a shower and i need to go buy more pads.”  
“Pads? What- Oh... Those things you stick to your panties?” He asks, and i thought i saw a faint blush of his own.  
“All right.” He says when i nod, clearing his throat.  
“You shower and i’ll run to the store. Just stat here and relax, ok? I’ll be back in ten.”  
“Thank you.” 

~~~~~~SHORT TIMESKIP~~~~~

By the time Dean is back, i’m laying in bed, clean, but tired, reading a book i’ve been wanting to read for days now. It is getting to the exciting part when Dean walks in, not bothering to knock. 

“Y/N, i’m home!” He says, imitating a classic character from this old tv show, using my name in the wife’s place.  
“Hello, dear.” I tease back.  
My eyes fall to the bags he carries, stuff about to fall out in each one.  
“Oh my God, Dean! Did you buy the whole store?!”  
“Uhh... something like that.”  
He sets the bags down onto the bed and i see at least four different boxes of pads.  
“Dean! I only needed one!” I exclaim, but am secretly touched.

“Yeah, well, i didn’t know which ones were good or not. All the different sizes and crap, y’know? And i think there’s one in there for night or something.” Dean scratches his neck nervously. 

I look through the bags to also find my favorite chocolate bar and Advil.  
“Sammy said the chocolate would be a nice touch.“  
“It is. Thank you, Dean.” I say, getting out of bed with a box of pads, giving him a hug and a kiss on the way to the bathroom.  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He replys with a smile.


End file.
